


My Dearest Jamie

by sithdragn



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gift, Graphics, M/M, Romance, World War I, splix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithdragn/pseuds/sithdragn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork inspired by Splix's beautiful <em>War Horse</em> story, <em><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/415197">Roses of Picardy</a></em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Jamie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, dahlink! 
> 
> For taking ten minutes of Jim and Jamie onscreen and telling their story. I'm sure they'd thank you as well (profusely) if they could. And for all those times you held my cigarette while I was away working in the factory.

  



End file.
